Letters from War
by Hail the Wolves
Summary: Tsunade receives letters from war. One-shot, songfic. NarutoxTsunade- sonxmother relationship


she walked to the mailbox

_She walked to the mailbox  
on that bright summer's day  
found a letter from her son  
in a war far away _

_  
_Tsunade had just received a letter from Kakashi, stating that everything was fine. Of course, nothing important just in case the code was deciphered. He and Naruto had gone on a mission alone, to try and infiltrate Amegakure. She was worried about the two, especially Naruto. She knew that sending the boy to a place where most likely the Akatsuki was hiding. But no one else with a high enough skill level was available. Tsunade was worried about the one she looked at as a son.

_  
He spoke of the weather  
and good friends that he'd made _

She laughed whenKakashi complained that it was always raining. Of course it was going to be raining in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Tsunade let out another laugh when she saw the part that mentioned that Naruto had somehow managed to make a friend while they were undercover.

_  
Said I've been thinking bout dad  
and the life that he had  
that's why I'm here today_

She then noticed the small paragraph at the bottom written in Naruto's scrawl that he called handwriting. It mentioned that he was there because Jiraiya had sacrificed his life to do the same thing that he and Kakashi were doing now. Jiraiya had become one of his father figures, along with Iruka. When Jiraiya had died, Naruto had taken it hard, withdrawing completely from society for at least a week. The mission he was on now was the fist he had accepted since he had since the announcement of Jiraiya's passing.

_  
And the in the end he said  
you are what I'm fighting for  
_

Tsunade then read the last few lines of the paragraph. She was touched by what he wrote. Naruto had written that he was doing this for her. He probably would not have accepted the mission if she and a few others hadn't bothered to kept him out of his house.

_It was the first of his  
letters from war _

_  
She started writing you're good  
and you're brave _

Tsunade wrote back to them, using her slugs as a delivery service. She wrote she thought both of them were extremely Naruto. He was able to return to the place of his "fathers" death, and actually pay attention to the mission. Both of them were good, because they were helping Konoha fight the Akatsuki.

_  
What a father that  
you'll be someday  
Make it home  
Make it safe_

She wrote every night as she prayed

Late in December  
a day she'll not forget  
Oh her tears stained the paper  
with every word that she read  


Even though she was Hokage and should be strong, she couldn't help but shed a few tears after what she read on the piece of paper that one of Kakashi's dogs had just arrived with. It was like the words etched into the paper were carving into her heart. The Rookie Nine and Team Gai all stood in her office, all silent and unmoving. But the Rookie Nine was now the Rookie Seven, as Naruto had never been able to bring Sasuke back. Now, it looked like he would never get the chance.

_  
It said, I was up on a hill  
I was out there alone  
when the shots all rang out  
and bombs were exploding  
and that's when I saw him  
he came back for me  
and though he was captured  
that man set me free_

that man was your son  
he asked me to write to you  
I told him I would  
oh I swore 

Kakashi had gotten his leg hurt when Naruto and him how somehow gotten discovered and attacked. One of Naruto's shadow clones had gotten him out of there, making him promise to return even if he didn't come back. He also had to write before he left; telling everyone at home that he himself was okay. Kakashi had to swear not being able to argue with his leg holding him back. Naruto had left, and had never returned to his side. Tear marks that were present before Tsunade's had been joined by more.

_  
it was the last of the letters from war_

and she prayed he was living  
she kept on believing  
and wrote every night just to say  


She continued to write, sending letters to the address they had used before, before he had disappeared. She still wrote, hoping that one day she would receive a letter in response.

_  
you are good  
and you're brave  
what a father that you'll be someday  
make it home  
make it safe_

still she kept writing each day

and then two years later  
autumn leaves all around  
a car pulled in the driveway  
and she fell to the ground  
A person walked along the main road that led to the Hokage Tower, and Tsunade noticed the figure. The way the person walked had a familiar gate, but different. She fell back into her chair, hoping beyond hope it was who she thought it was. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, and without waiting for an answer the door opened.

_  
and out stepped a Captain  
where her boy used to stand  
he said mom I'm following orders  
from all of your letters  
and I've come home again  
_

"Hey, baa-chan," a light voice filled the room, oh so familiar, but at the same time, completely different. The voice was more mature, like it had been forced to group, instead of choosing to. She looked up at the person who had spoken.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

_  
He ran into hold her  
he dropped all his bags  
on the floor _

He ran to her desk, and she stood. His beaten bag was dropped to the ground, discarded after being used for so long. The two hugged each other, like they hadn't been able to in a long time. And that was true. She noticed something in his hand. A stack of envelopes, all addressed to him in code. He eyes filled with a few tears. He had gotten the letters, he had read her words. They stood there in an embrace for a few minutes, refusing to let go, not wanting to lose a loved one again.

_  
Holding all of her letters from war_

bring him home  
bring him home  
bring him home

_Unfortunately, not every soldier makes it back from the war they are sometimes forced to fight. This time, Naruto was one of the lucky ones. This goes out to all the soldiers currently fighting in Iraq, on both sides. Let's bring them home._

_Their families are waiting for them._


End file.
